Back Once Again
by LaneyLovesMusic
Summary: It's been eight years since Chihiro left the Spirit World. Haku and Chihiro haven't meet since, so Chihiro decides to go back. Will anyone remember her? And will Haku act the same towards her?
1. The Decision

Chapter 1: The Decision

'_Today is the day.' _thought Chihiro to herself. She had just woken up to a bright summer's morning. She sat in her bed thinking to herself. _'Today is the day that I left the Spirit World. I don't really remember a lot of it actually. It was so long ago…. I only remember Haku's eyes. That is the only thing that brings back the already vague memories.' _The girl brushed off the thin sheet that wrapped around her legs and sat on the edge of her bed, the sunlight warming her body._ 'I wish that I could go back. I might not remember a lot, but there is one thing I do know; it's that there are people that I love living in the Spirit World. He made a promise.'_

"Will we meet again sometime?" asked Chihiro.

"Sure." said Haku.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The flashback ended and she was sitting on her bed once more.

_I guess I just thought that he would one day come and rescue me from this life. I wanted to see him one day, but I guess that I figured that he would come see me instead of me seeing him. Well, since it's been eight years, and it seems he isn't coming anytime soon, I will have to go see him.'_

Chihiro stood up and walked downstairs into the kitchen. Her parents were at work, so she was left alone and abandoned. She poured herself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the kitchen table in silence.

_'Should I go see him?' _she asked herself. _'Even if I wanted too, do I still know how to get there? It's been years since I've been there. I used to visit when I was younger. I would always sit in front of the shrine, hoping that he would one day appear out of the dark tunnel and we would live happily ever after, but that never happened.' _Chihiro crunched on her cereal for a few minutes._ 'I've made up my mind! If he's not going to come see me, I'll go see him!_

"Hey Mom?" asked Chihiro at dinner.

"Yes swettie?"

"My friends invited me to go on a road trip with them. Can I go? It would only be for about a month. Please?"

"Who would you be going with?" asked Chihiro's dad.

"Anzu, Kyo, Ami, Rin and Hiro."

"It's fine with me." said the girls mom. "What about you honey?"

"It's ok with me."

"Oh thank you guys so much!"

Later that night, Chihiro walked upstairs and changed into her pajamas. She climbed in bed and closed her eyes. _'Haku, here I come…"_

**TADA! This is my first fanfiction that isn't TMM. I REALLY hope you enjoy it and if you do, then PLEASE comment/review and keep reading! i love you narwhals!**


	2. Back Once Again

Chapter 2: Back Once Again

'_Why am I so nervous?'_ Chihiro asked herself. _'I'm leaving tomorrow and I'm already having doubts.' _She quickly changed her mind set. _'I've already committed to it. I have to see Haku. I guess I should start packing.'_

Chihro opened her closet door and got one large backpack, seven shirts, three pairs of shorts, two pairs of pants, four bras, and seven pairs of underwear. She quickly stuffed them into her bag and walked into the bathroom. All she grabbed was her toothbrush, toothpaste, and a razor. She also stuffed that in her bag, along with four water bottles and a bag of trail mix. Then, she climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.

Chihiro woke up early that morning, around eight, and changed into her clothes for the day. Then she walked to the kitchen and poured a bowl of cereal. She ended up being too nervous to eat, so she dumped her food into her dog's bowl and went upstairs. Chihiro grabbed her bag and then stepped in front of her mirror.

'_I can do this.' _she said to herself. She walked back downstairs and saw her mom coming out of her room, still in her pajamas.

"By Mom." said Chihiro with a smile.

Her mom embraced her with a hug. "Goodbye sweetie. I love you. Remember to call if you need anything."

"I will."

Chihiro walked out of her blue house and started down the street. She walked until she reached the big oak tree, and then she turned into the woods. The path that she had made for herself years ago was barely there, but it was there none-the-less. She walked the wooded path for about five minutes and then she reached a small creek and followed it until she reached a fork in the road. One path veered to the left, and over the creek, while the other veered right and kept straight into the woods. Chihiro went left and hopped over the small creek. Suddenly, she heard a soft tussle in the leaves.

"Who's there." she asked. Unexpectedly, her dog Zoey popped out of the bushes. "Zoey! What are you doing here?" The Pomeranian jumped up and licked Chihiro's face. "Well I guess you can come. But you have to stay close. Got it?" The pup wagged its tail as a response.

The girl started back up the path and she finally reached the dirt road. She stared at the shrine, half expecting it to talk or move. But it obviously did not, so Chihiro walked into the tunnel with Zoey at her heals.

The darkness engulfed her, just as it did eight years ago. She could now see the end of the tunnel and started to jog toward the end. After a few seconds of running, she reached the abandoned train station. She kept running until she reached the field. She hesitated at the marvelous sight. A moment later she stared to sprint and skip in the field. The feeling of exhilaration washed over Chihiro. She danced and pranced, and after about five minutes, she reached Yubaba's bathhouse. She stood at the bridge in silence, not knowing what to do next. A sudden felling of fear and grief washed over her. Doubt started to cloud up her mind. Chihiro started to turn around.

"Sen?"

**Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! btw, i DO have a deviantart and i WILL be uploading pictures on there. i will tell you and give you when i post somthing. All you do is go to deviantart .com and then type in LaneyLovesMusic! thanks! :) yes i drew all of those sucky pictures unless i say otherwise in the discription.**


	3. The Contract

Chapter 3: The Contract

"Sen?"

The girl looked to an open window where a woman was leaning out, trying to get a better look.

"Lin? Is that you?"

"Stay right there!" she yelled. In a moment's time, Lin came rushing out of the bathhouse and towards Chihiro. The woman ran to the girl and gave her a giant hug.

"It's really you!" Lin finally let Chihiro go. "I can't believe you came back! Why did you?"

"When I left, Haku promised that we would one day meet again. It's been eight years since that promise, so I took it upon myself to come here. Plus I missed you guys."

"How long are you staying?" asked Lin.

"Well... as long as I want, I guess!"

"That's great! You can stay, but you know that you have to work, right?"

"I was kind of expecting it." laughed Chihiro. "Come on. Let's go see Yubaba."

"First, eat this." said Lin. She handed Chihiro a berry that she had just picked. The girl immediately chewed and swallowed it.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

The two started to walk in the bathhouse but Chihiro stopped in front.

"What's wrong?" asked Lin

"Is it going to be alright that I come back?" she asked with her head hung low.

"Of course! Why would you think otherwise?"

"I feel like I'm intruding. Like this bathhouse is a calm lake and I'm going to be the one who messes it up and causes a storm."

"Ok first of all," started Lin, "this bathhouse isn't a 'calm lake', second of all, you are always welcome here, and third of all, what is that thing?"

"Oh that's my dog Zoey. Is it ok if she stays here too?"

"I don't see why not!" said Lin.

"Cool. Hey can you hold her and my bag while I talk to Yubaba?"

"Yeah sure. Do you remember how to get there?"

"How could I ever forget?" she asked sarcastically.

Once Chihiro reached the top floor, with a few undesirable stares and comment, she knocked on Yubaba's door.

"You're back?" asked a shrunken head on the door.

"Yes. I have something to ask you." Chihiro's voice was not at all scared. She sounded confident and strong.

"Please, come in." said the head.

At once, multiple doors opened and Chihiro walked through them until she reached Yubaba's desk. Everything about the witch was the same.

"So what are you doing back here Sen?" she asked. She purposefully put emphasis on the last word.

"I want a job."

"You want a job?" asked Yubaba slowly.

"Yes. You don't even have to pay me like you did eight years ago."

"What's the catch?"

"I get to keep my real name, Chihiro, and you have to let me leave in fifty days. If you accept my offer, I will come back every summer and work for you."

"I'm not sure that I want to call you Chihiro. I think Sen is a much prettier name." said the old woman with an eerie smile.

"I know you control people by stealing their names. I'm not going to go by anything but my real name. Call me Chihiro, or you won't get free labor every summer."

"Fine!" said Yubaba.

"Now if you could just sign this contract…." Said Chihiro with an evil smile.

"Fine!" exclaimed the witch even louder than before.

The girl took out a paper and Yubaba signed it immediately without even reading it.

"I hope you know my dog Zoey is staying with me."

"You never mentioned that." she said angrily.

"Oh. It's in your contract. And if you hurt me or her, you get stripped of all of your powers. And the contract only lasts for three years. Have a nice day." Then Chihiro walked out of the room without another word.

**I hope you like my story so far. *cough* I have *cough* more stories *cough* *cough* sorry, I've been sick lately. I really appreciate everyone reading and reviewing! Keep it up! Bye my narwhals! 3**


	4. Finding Out

Chapter 4: Finding Out

"What did Yubaba say?" she asked.

"Let's just say that my dog and I can stay." said Chihiro with a smirk.

"OK…? Let's go get you settled in."

"Hey Lin," said Chihiro slowly, "do you know where Haku is?"

"Yes… and no." Chihiro's face showed all of the confusion going through her head. "Let me explain. After you left, it took a while for things to get back to normal. After all of the workers saw that Yubaba could be beaten at her own game, they started to rebel. She turned at least half of the workers into animals. She had to get about two-hundred new employees. After the rebellion, I think that's when Haku started to realize how much of an impact you made on his life. He then spiraled into a deep depression. Yubaba loved seeing him so miserable so she left him to sulk by himself. He won't let anyone into his room and only eats once a day. That's been going on for about two years now. Even I can't go in there without him going into a giant tantrum."

"That's horrible! I can't believe that I did all of this. I guess that's why Yubaba was so mean and cold." said Chihiro more to herself than Lin.

"Well what's done is done. Come on let's get you unpacked."

"Um… I think that I'm going to go find Haku first." Chihiro then left Lin alone in the silence.

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry this took so long to write. I took a break from writing for about a month. I had been writing so much lately and I just needed a hiatus. Anywho, I hope that you like this chapter and please review!**


	5. Finally

**Hello! Note: when this sign comes up in the story (*) please refer to the end of the chaper if you are confused. Thank you!**

Chapter 5: Finally

"Could you please direct me to Haku's room." said Chihiro to one of the Aogaeru*.

The worker looked at her in disgust. "Sorry lady." he said in confidence. "I don't serve humans and I don't know why they would let one in here." He then went back to greeting customers outside.

The girl walked outside and grabbed the toad-man by his collar and turned him around. "Listen fly-breath. About fifteen minutes ago, I got a job here and so you _will _respect me no matter who or what I am. Got it?" she yelled. "Now you _will _tell me where Haku's room is." Chihiro was in a fury like never before. There was fire in her eyes that scared the man into speechlessness.

"T-twelfth floor, l-last room to the right."

Chihiro put the Aogaeru down gently and said 'thank you'.

The teenager walked to the elevator on the first floor and rode it all the way to the fifth. She then barely caught the next one to the twelfth floor. Chihiro stepped off of the elevator with a slight delay, but managed to get off before the doors closed. She stood in the long hallway made of paper walls. She could hear nothing but the sound of her heart in her ears as she walked. Her muscles tensed as she reached near the end. She turned slightly until she faced the thin door. Ideas started to race through her head. _'What if he doesn't recognize you?' _said one. _'What if he has a girlfriend?' _asked another voice. The harshest idea that ever occurred to Chihiro sprang in her head. _'What if he doesn't love you anymore?'_ Chihiro stood there, wide eyed, as tears started to form in her eyes. She then noticed the pair of bright green eyes staring back at her.

"Chihiro?"

**Aogaeru, according to a website i found, are the male workers of ABURAYA.**

**HELLO WORLD AND ALL WHO INHABIT IT! If you know what I'm talking about then you are amazingly cool. Anywho, it's almost my birthday! I'm so excited! It's *cough* next *cough* *cough* Monday *cough* Oh sorry, I've had a bit of a cold lately ;D Keep reading, reviewing, and enjoying. Thank you to all of my faithful readers! Goodbye my narwhals 3**


	6. Realization

Chapter 6: Realization

"Chihiro?"

The girl's eyes quickly locked with his. She then noticed Haku's sickly form. He was thin and weak. His skin was pale and pasty and he could barely stand on his own. He was just a pile of skin and bones. Chihiro was speechless. She imagined her reunion with Haku to be marvelous, memorable, and superb. The clichéd image of two people running towards each other in slow motion is what she imagined her meeting would be like. But instead, it was awkward, uncomfortable, and somber. The two stood what seemed like hours. Then, Chihiro started to break out into tears. She fell to her knees and started to weep.

"Chihiro! What's wrong?" asked Haku with concern in his voice.

"I did this to you!" she screamed in despair. Some of the workers were starting to poke their heads out in curiosity.

"Let's talk inside my room." said Haku over Chihiro's loud sobs. The girls walked inside the large room and sat on the king sized bed. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"It's my fault you're like this. It's because I left you. How could I be so selfish." whispered Chihiro more to herself than Haku.

Haku watched as the girl's bady went limp and fell backwards onto the bed. "Chihiro!" he said as he ran to her. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing.

'_She's just passed out.' _thought Haku. He covered her body with a blanket and sat on the floor next to the bed. He started to burry himself in his thoughts.

'_How could I do this to myself?'_ he started._ 'She says she's the selfish one. She's wrong; I am. I guess I never thought Chihiro would come back. Why did I even do this? It doesn't help anyone'. _Haku started to cry and he eventually cried himself to sleep.

**Why hello there. :) sorry this took so long but I was having computer problems and it just got fixed today while I was at school. I also want to say that I probably won't be updating until next week because I have exams staring tomorrow. Algebra 1 is tomorrow and English 9 honors next week. Kill me now. Anywho, thanks for reading and keep reviewing my loyal readers. You can also find me on twitter. LanyLovesMusic I would love to hear from yall so you can D.M. (direct message) me if you would like. Tata my narwhals.**

**PS. Sorry that this is so short but I think that you can get over it **


	7. NOTICE

Hello you guys! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, and I regret to inform you that I won't be updating until at least next Friday. I am so sorry! I've had family problems and now I have to write an epic (a long story made of multiple poems) for my English class. BUT after it's done, I will be posting it on fictionpress and I will inform you when I do. Thank you guys for being so patient because I know I hate it when an author takes FOREVER to update. See yall soon. Xoxoxoxo 3


	8. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I am sooooooooooooo sorry this story hasn't been updated lately. I honestly have no idea where this story is going so I've been thinking and thinking and thinking. I THINK I might have an idea so bare with me please. Sunday I am going to camp so you won't get an update for at least two weeks. When I get back on the 22nd, I will update you on the progress of this story. I will also be starting up a third story for Shugo Chara so stay tuned. I love you all and I hope you can stand a few more weeks of nothingness. GOODBYE….. for now!


End file.
